Friends Can Become More
by captjerkface
Summary: Shane McMahon and newest diva Alex strike up a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane needed new weight training gloves as his were worn out. He decided to stop in a local store to pick some up. One of the employees recognized him and called her friend./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Whatcha got?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Alex you have to turn the camera on the Sporting Goods Department."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Ok, what's going on?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Just do it. You won't regret it."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Alex sighed and turned the camera to the department and froze. "Holy shit, is that who I think that is?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""YES! God he is even better looking in person."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Calm down and don't make an ass of yourself. Oh shit, I got to go, a tv is about to walk out." Alex hung the phone up and immediately started to follow the potential tv walkout./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane bought his gloves and exited the store, Alex ran past him, the walkie hanging from her back jeans pocket fell to the floor. He picked it up and hung back to see what was going on. Outside Alex got punched in the face and knocked to the ground by a man trying to steal a tv. While on the ground, she tripped him, sending him to the ground. Just then a cop arrived and cuffed him. Alex got up rubbing her jaw. The cop picked the man up and walked him towards the store. "You ok?" He asked her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm fine. He hits like a bitch."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane watched them walk in to an office and he sat on the bench nearby, still holding the walkie. Moments later, another cop arrived, taking the man in to custody. The first cop walked out with Alex trailing behind. They were quietly talking and a smile crept across Alex's face. No doubt they were flirting. Shane watched the cop walk away and decided it was time to give her the walkie back. He knocked on her door and she opened it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Alex was surprised to see Shane McMahon on the other side of the door. "You dropped this."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"She caught herself staring and tried to play it off, "Thanks. I was looking for that."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You're welcome. Are you ok, you took one hell of a hit."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I'm good, thanks. Not the first time I've been hit nor will it be the last I'm sure."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Your job always this risky?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""You have no idea. Anyway I have to get back to work, I have to turn in my report quickly. Thanks again for finding my walkie Mr. McMahon."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Please, it's Shane."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Ok, Shane. Thank you. I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you." She extended her hand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Shane took her hand and they shook. He noticed her firm handshake. "Nice to meet you Alex." He turned to walk away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"She shut the door and leaned against it. Did that really just happen? The hottest man in the WWE just talked to her and shook her hand. She shook the awe away and got to work on her report for the cops./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Walking to his car, Shane called Vince. "Dad, I think I just found our newest diva."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""Go on, I'm listening."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"The next day Shane decided to go back to the store in hopes of catching Alex again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"He saw her walking in the parking lot. Dressed in nice slacks, a white button down shirt, a black blazer, and heels. She was on her phone. Alex saw Shane and hung up. "Hi. What brings you here?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""I just came by to see if you wanted to grab lunch."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Alex felt a hot flash. em"Is he really asking me to lunch?"/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"I mean unless you have something else going on."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"I'd love to do lunch, but I have a regional meeting that I have to get to. I will be free around 4. I realize that's a late lunch, but it's the best I can do."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"That's fine. Here is my number, call me when you're done."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"Alex's heart was pounding. She just got his number. This was really happening./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"Sure. Good to see you again."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"She quickly walked to her car and got in. She sighed in relief for not saying something stupid. He was so handsome that's all she could focus on. Alex made it to her meeting, she had a hard time focusing on the meeting since her interaction with Shane. She wanted to just walk out and call Shane, the meeting was a waste of time anyway./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"After an hour, it was over. She called Shane and he agreed to meet her at Billy Romano's, her favorite cafe. They met up with each other and grabbed a table./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"So tell me about your job."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"What about it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"Anything."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"I run a team who catches shoplifters. I occasionally help when they need it or if I'm by myself and I see something. It's a risky job. We are hands on and with that comes the chance of being physically hurt. I've been kicked, bitten, punched, spit on, pushed to the ground, had stuff thrown at me, had my hair pulled, and my clothes ripped. When I'm not dealing with that I'm running my business in the store making sure we are spending money in the right places and we are driving shrink down."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"I see. Do you like it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"Yes. It's fun, never boring. I'm sorry, why are you interested in what I do?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"No apology needed. I'll cut to the chase. I wanted to see if you wanted to try out to be part of our talent."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"Alex sat in disbelief. "Seriously? Why?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"I saw the hit you took yesterday. He hit you hard and you took it well. You had a quick response to him hitting you. You've got quick reflexes. I want to see what you can do in the ring."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"I'd like that."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"They continued their conversation over their lunch. Alex relaxed as Shane talked about the WWE and what she would experience at the tryout. Alex did what she could to keep her composure as she wanted to jump up and down over the opportunity. She had always wanted to be a wrestler, but felt it was it was unrealistic to achieve./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"Do you need time to prepare? As in time to get things squared away with work so that you can leave."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"I'll need a few days. I need to take a personal leave. How long will I be out of town?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"The try out is a two day deal. The first day you learn basic moves and the second day you try out."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"Alex agreed to take a leave from work and contact Shane once her leave was granted./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Alex's leave was granted and she called Shane./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"I'm ready. Work is all squared away."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Great! I'll pick you up."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Alex gave him her address and he picked her up to drive to the airport where the company jet was waiting./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"So this is what it's like to fly with the WWE?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Yes, would you like a drink?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Alex declined and they sat and talked the whole flight. Each of them telling the other about themselves. Alex felt like she had known Shane forever, he was that easy to talk to. She felt so comfortable around him. They arrived at the airport and Shane drove her to the training center. She walked in and couldn't believe she was there. She couldn't wait to get in the ring and learn some moves. Shane showed her around./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"So what do you think?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"This is amazing. I can't believe I'm here. Who will I be training with?"/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Trish Stratus."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Oh wow. This seems to good to be true."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"I promise you it's true. I think you'll do well here and I can't wait to see what you can do."/span/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex got ready to step in the ring for her training. She met Trish and shook her hand. They got started. Trish showed her some basic moves and they practiced them. Shane liked what he saw so far and hoped she would nail the try out. After a few hours of training, Trish wanted to break for lunch. Alex and Shane went to grab lunch together./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""So far, how do you feel?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I'm exhausted already, but it's a good feeling. I run 3 miles a day so I have endurance, but I don't weight train so my muscles are angry. I'm loving this though. It's fun."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""If you get through the try out and you come on board, you'll get used to the pain. I'm glad you're having fun with this. It's nice to know you aren't stressing out over this."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Either way I have a job. Would this be the better choice? Hell yes, I've always wanted to be a wrestler. But I still have a job if this doesn't work out."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"They continued to talk as they finished their lunch. Shane enjoyed the conversation as it drifted from wrestling./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Tell me about yourself."br /br /"What do you want to know?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Whatever you feel like sharing."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Well, I'm from a small Missouri town. Grew up watching wrestling and would wrestle with my friends. I love to fish and I love playing video games. Running is my drug of choice. I like to go with the flow and have fun. Life's too short, you know? What about you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You want me to tell you about myself?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Sure, I mean this can't be one sided. I shared and now it's your turn."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Not much to tell. Most fans know a lot about me."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""So tell me something not many people would know."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Shane sat for a second. He didn't want to get too personal./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I enjoy fishing as well. I don't get to do it a lot since I'm always traveling. Actually, I can't remember the last time I actually went."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""That's no good. You need to have time to decompress."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I suppose you're right. But for now, we have to head back so you can train some more."/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Alex spent the rest of the day training with Trish. She was sore and tired./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""span style="font-weight: normal;"You did good with your training today, lets see how well you can do tomorrow during your try out." Trish said./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""span style="font-weight: normal;"Thanks. Who will I be going against tomorrow?"/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""span style="font-weight: normal;"We are pairing you with Becky Lynch."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Alex looked stunned, "Are you serious? There's no way I'd have a chance against her."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Trish chuckled, "I'm just kidding. You'll be going against another student."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""span style="font-weight: normal;"Oh thank God." Alex laughed./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;""span style="font-weight: normal;"See you bright and early tomorrow. Be ready to bring it."/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Alex took a cab to her hotel and took a long, hot shower. She was sore and tired. The hot water felt good on her aching body. After the shower she sprawled out on the king sized bed, it felt good. She looked at the ceiling hoping she would do well tomorrow and she'd get a job with the WWE. She didn't expect anything, but she hoped for it. Soon Alex fell asleep and slept deeply./span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"The next morning Alex was ready to go. She was mentally preparing herself for her try out as she was riding to the training center./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""emspan style="font-weight: normal;"You got this, you can do this. Regardless of the outcome, this was an awesome experience, just give it your all."/span/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Once there she was greeted by Shane, Vince, and Trish./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Morning everyone."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"They all greeted Alex back./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"You ready for this?" Trish asked./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"As I'll ever be. Lets do this." Alex said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"They all walked to the ring, everyone sat down as Alex entered the ring. She was met by her opponent, Sheri. The bell rang. Alex grappled with Sheri for a few seconds before she grabbed Sheri's arm and twisted it behind her back and applied pressure. Sheri started yelling in pain and twisted herself out of the hold. Alex slung Sheri into the turnbuckle. Alex ran into Sheri with her forearm. Sheri fell to the mat, rubbing her face. Alex kicked Sheri in the side a few times. Sheri got up and started laying in to Alex. They went at it for a few minutes before Alex grabbed Sheri by the hair and slung her to the mat. Alex started punching her in the head. She grabbed Sheri by the hair, pulled her up, and slung her in to the ropes. Sheri ran into a clothesline and fell to the mat. Alex put Sheri in an arm bar and applied pressure. Sheri yelled out in pain. After a few moments Sheri tapped out. The match was over. They shook each other's hands./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Nice job ladies." Trish said. "Hit the shower and cool down."/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Both ladies left the ring leaving Vince, Shane, and Trish at ringside./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"I think she did pretty well. She maintained control most of the match and her submission execution was smooth. Her movements were fluid, she had control over them. Overall I think with more training she could be part of your top talent. I like her willingness to learn and her passion. She wants this and you could see it in not just the match, but within her. She's got fire and that's going to get her far." Trish said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Agreed." Shane said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"So, Vince?" Trish asked./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;""span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"I trust your judgment. I liked what I saw and think she would be a good addition to the talent roster. We just need to develop a character for her while she trains more and then she will be off and running. Nice job Shane." Vince said./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Shane was excited that Alex made it. He couldn't wait to tell her./span/span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"After Alex cleaned up from her match, she walked out to ringside to meet Trish and Shane./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Where's Mr. McMahon?" Alex asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Vince had to leave for a meeting." Shane said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I just want to say you did really well, I'm impressed." Trish said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Thank you." Alex said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Trish said goodbye and left Alex and Shane alone./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Wanna grab some lunch?" Shane asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I can barely move, but I'm starving. Yes please." Alex said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Shane drove to a little cafe down the road and they sat outside./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You did very well today. I'm impressed with how well you did with only one day of training."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Thanks. I suppose it helps that I scrap with people sometimes for a living." Alex laughed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Shane laughed. "Lets get down to business." He said as he sat a leather folder on the table. "We would like to offer you a contract with us."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex sat stunned and silent staring at Shane./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You can read it over and sign when you're ready."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""This can't be real."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I promise you its real. We liked what we saw and believe you could be a top superstar."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Once again Alex was rendered speechless. She sat for a few minutes just taking it all in. She finally took the contract and began to read it over. Finally, she signed it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Welcome aboard." Shane said as he extended his hand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex shook his hand, "Thank you so much. I promise you won't regret this. I'll work as hard as I possibly can and give it my all."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I know I won't regret this. We just have to get you through more training and develop your character. I'd like some input from you regarding your character, I want for you to be as comfortable as possible with your character."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Well, I always wanted to be a female version of Stone Cold. I liked his attitude, he didn't take shit and did his own thing. I can do without the beer drinking though." Alex chuckled./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I can run this by Vince. Maybe the world is ready for a female version of Stone Cold. So since you've signed this contract you begin immediately. Is there anything back home for you?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Except for my job, which I'll put in my notice today, but I want to finish out the last two weeks. It's the right thing to do. Other than that, there's nothing for me."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Nothing? There has to be something."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Nope. There's nothing. I'm not involved with anyone, well not officially."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I see. Well, if there's no other loose ends then this will be easy for you to begin. Welcome aboard!"/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex finished out her two weeks at her job and began her journey to becoming a WWE superstar. Training was long and grueling, but she enjoyed every second of it. She made her first appearance on Monday Night Raw. It was exciting to go out and stir up some commotion. The fans cheered her on. When she was done Shane was waiting in the back for her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""So how did it go?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""It was exciting, nerve wracking, but exciting none the less. That's fun!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Wait until you have a match. Right now, you're just introducing yourself and building your character up. How has everyone treated you so far?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Everyone has been so welcoming, it's really nice."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Good. Want to grab dinner?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Do I ever."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"They went back to the hotel and ate at the restaurant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""So how's finding a place going?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Not so well. I've been looking like crazy, but I just haven't been able to find anything. I'm grateful for traveling and having hotel arrangements, but I'd really like a place to call home."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""If need be, you can stay with me. My place is huge, you'd have space all to yourself."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You've been so kind, I couldn't impose like that."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You wouldn't be imposing. Like I said, you'd have plenty of space all to yourself It would be like having a roommate until you can find a place of your own. Besides, this isn't the first time I've let one of you guys stay at my place for a while. My doors are always open if someone needs them to be."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""That's really nice. If you're sure then I'll do it. I'll stay out of your way, thank you so much."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"They continued to talk as their conversation drifted to various topics. It was so easy to talk to Shane. And it was so easy to talk to Alex. They enjoyed each other's company. Before they knew it it was midnight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Holy shit, it's midnight. I need to go to bed so I can get up and work out."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Wow, that went quick. Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Shane said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"They went their separate ways for the night./p 


	9. Chapter 9

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex woke up bright and early to start running. The morning air felt good on her body and in her lungs. After hitting three miles she came back to the hotel to get ready for the gym. On the way in she passed Shane. Shane couldn't help but notice Alex in her sports bra and short shorts. Her deep red hair was pulled back in a messy bun and she was covered in sweat and breathing heavy. He thought she looked good./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Morning!" Alex said between breaths./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Hi. I see you got up early."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Yeah, I'm getting ready to head to the gym now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Did you have breakfast?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""No. I don't eat before a workout. I'll grab something after I get done at the gym."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""If you want company for breakfast, let me know."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Will do. Depends on how I feel after I get done. I usually like to be solo after a workout, gives me time to reflect on things."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""See ya at the gym." Shane said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Shane thought to himself that Alex had a great body as she walked away./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"At the gym Alex was on the punching bag dealing out punishment. She looked like she had used the punching bag regularly. Shane was impressed. He began his workout on the treadmill. After an hour Alex hit the shower. Shane got done and also hit the shower. In the shower he realized that he liked her. She was easy to talk to and she was fun. It had been awhile since he had a relationship and hoped eventually he could have one with Alex./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"After she got out of the shower, she dressed in a black hoodie, black shorts, and black low top Converse. Her hood was up and her earbuds were in as she was leaving. She saw Shane and waved. He made an eating gesture and shrugged. She smiled and nodded yes. They drove to a restaurant and sat outside./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""So, you said you like to reflect on things after a workout. Like what? If you don't mind me asking"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""No worries. It's all personal stuff. I've been through a lot of shit, some of it traumatizing, and I never properly dealt with any of it. I'm the type that likes to bury things down and keep going. Well, its all come back to bite me in the ass and mess with my head. So I take my frustrations out during a workout. Running is a staple; its my time to listen to loud, angry music and think about things. The punching bag is my time to get my aggression out and yoga is my cool down time to redirect my thoughts and feelings to something more positive. Then after I'm completely done I act like my own therapist and I ask myself questions regarding my thoughts and anger and try to find a logical, unemotional, and appropriate response."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I see. I'm sorry you have gone through a lot. I think it's good that you recognize that you have unresolved things that you need to deal with and I think it's good that you are taking the time to deal with it all."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex chuckled, "Yeah, I'm not positive I will ever have it all dealt with though. Like I said, there's a lot. At least I'm trying instead of burying and running away from it all."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""The only way to get past things is to deal with it, no matter how painful it may be. I'm proud of you for doing what you're doing. At least you've got friends there if you need someone to talk to."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Thanks. I've made so many friends it's crazy. I didn't think I'd develop friendships through this. I'm a private person though, I don't talk about my personal things with people. I don't want to feel judged so I keep it to myself."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Well, if you ever decide to open up, I won't judge you."br /br /"Thanks. You've been so great to me, I'm glad you and I crossed paths."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Me too."/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Months passed and Alex had become one of the top divas. Her character was a hit with the fans. She worked hard for everything and Shane couldn't have been more happy with his choice to bring her in for that try out. Vince was happy she was working out and considered her one of the best superstars on the roster. Shane and Alex's friendship had grown close, they were together all of the time. People in the locker room noticed their closeness./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Don't tell me you're sweet on McMahon." Randy said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Calm your tits Orton, we're just friends. Besides what business is it of yours?" Alex shot back./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""It's not my business, but it just seems like you guys are always together."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""And? We're friends, he's the closest friend I've ever had and I enjoy hanging out with my friends."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Sure, I'm sure that'll change soon. Men and women just don't stay platonic friends. It's inevitable."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I consider you my friend, are you saying we won't stay friends and something else will happen?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""One would wish, but we aren't talking about me."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Ah ha! I knew it! You're sweet on me." Alex laughed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I never said that."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Not directly, but you insinuated it. RKO likes me, he wants to marry me." Alex joked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Randy laughed, "You wish darlin'."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""See you at the bar later?" Alex asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You know it."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex got her gear together and headed to the hotel bar. Once she got there she noticed everyone was there./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Who's ready to get fucked up bitches?!" Alex yelled./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Everyone cheered and laughed. Alex found Shane and they sat together at a table./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You seem lively tonight."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I feel good, guess it's all that adrenaline and those endorphins from my match."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"They talked for a while and Alex's drink tab became longer and longer. Randy made his way over to their table and put his arm around Alex. "Dude, what the fuck?" Alex asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Aw now, friend, I just wanted to say hi."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You're drunk bro."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""So are you, so is everyone else. What's your point?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Somehow I doubt you'd be putting your arm around me if you were sober."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You're like my little sister."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Yeah, like some weird Arkansas shit."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I'm hurt."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""No, you're drunk, get off of me."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Randy pouted, got up, and walked away. Shane was relieved that he left. He felt a little jealous that Randy put his arm around her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""The fuck was that about, huh?" Alex asked Shane./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""He tends to get overly touchy with the more alcohol he consumes." Shane said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Oh. Well if he's interested, I'm not. He's not my type."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Really? What is your type?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I like em' tall, dark, handsome, some muscular build, funny, and sweet. And he has to have nice teeth."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Shane laughed. "That's all huh?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Yeah."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I don't recall that cop you were flirting with the day I met you meeting some of those demands."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex laughed, "Really McMahon? He was just a fling. I heard cops were freaks and I had the hots for him. I had no interest in a relationship with him. I just wanted to fuck, so that's what we did."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You always this blunt?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Yep. Even when I'm sober. No reason in hiding unless it's something really personal."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"They continued to talk and Alex was pretty drunk. She stood up and stumbled./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I'll help you." Shane said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"He walked her to her room and helped her get in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You're on your own from here lady." Shane said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Night friend."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""See ya in the morning."/p 


	11. Chapter 11

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"The next show was close to Shane's house so Alex stayed there instead of a hotel. She got up for her morning run, noticing the house was quiet. It paid to get up early, seeing the world before all the hustle and bustle. Nice and peaceful. The only sound she would hear is Linkin Park in her ears. She ran around the neighborhood for awhile and went back home. Shane just woke up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Morning." /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Hi." Shane said as he yawned and stretched. "Up and at em' early like usual."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Yep, had to get my run on. You know, the usual."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"They went about their day separately. Night fell and Shane wondered where Alex was. He called her phone, but got no answer. It was 1am when she finally came back. Shane was asleep on the couch with the tv on. He woke up when she walked in./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Sorry to wake you." Alex quietly said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You're fine. I'm a light sleeper."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex turned to the stairs to head up to her room. Shane heard her sobbing quietly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Hey, what's wrong?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I'm good. I'm just really tired."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You sure? If you need to talk I'm here."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"She stood halfway up the steps for a second. "I don't want to be alone. My anxiety is pretty high right now."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Ok, what can I do to help?"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Just talk to me."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"She turned around and walked back down the steps and buried her head in Shane's chest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Come on." Shane led her to the couch and turned off the tv. There was a faint glow from the lamp on the far end of the room. She sat with her head on his shoulder and cried./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I'm so sorry to be like this." She said in between breaths./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Hey, it's ok. I need for you to breathe though." He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex continued to cry. No words were spoken between them. They sat for a few minutes like this./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Shhhhh. Breathe in, hold it for a second, now breathe out." Shane quietly said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Please just keep talking, I don't care what about, just talk please."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Breathe in, hold it, let it go." Shane repeated. He kept saying it quietly. Alex did as he said and eventually her breathing slowed down. She continued to cry as she laid her head on his lap. Shane began to stroke her hair. "Breathe in, hold it, let it go." He said once again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Do you want to talk about anything?" He asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"She nodded her head. Shane felt a stirring in his pants when she nodded her head. He knew it was the worst possible time to feel anything sexually. He continued to stroke her hair./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""A few years ago I was in a bad relationship. He was verbally, mentally, and physically abusive. And I took it. On this day he raped me because I said no to him. I never dealt with it, even though I'm dealing with everything else, I refused to deal with that. It just came back to slap me in the face. I've avoided it all day, but it just finally came to a head and my mind became consumed with it. Every single thought and feeling from that moment came to hit me. I never felt so worthless before. After I got out of the relationship I thought I'd be free, but I'm really not. Because I can't get it out of my head. And because it's in my head I feel completely worthless and helpless."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You're not worthless Alex. You're not helpless. You're a strong woman who is invaluable in more ways than one. I'm sorry that you endured that. You didn't deserve it and you don't deserve to deal with the feelings from it now. You didn't do anything wrong, none of that was your fault. Some people are just bad and we try so hard to stick by them trying to find the good in them, hoping they will change. The only thing you had control over was yourself and you got out of the relationship, which was the right thing to do."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I'm sorry."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Stop apologizing. It's ok."/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"They sat quietly while Alex continued to cry. She slowly got up and looked at Shane. They sat staring at each other for a few moments. Shane pushed some hair out of her face and wiped a tear from her cheek. They leaned in to each other and gently kissed. Alex put her arms around Shane and he put his hands on the sides of her face. Alex opened her mouth to allow his tongue access and she moaned quietly in to his mouth. Soon their hands were exploring each other's bodies. Shane stood up and held out his hand. Alex took his hand and he led her upstairs to his bedroom./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"They embraced and kissed again. Shane slowly slid Alex's jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. Alex peeled Shane's shirt off and they continued to kiss. Shane got Alex down to her bra and panties and laid her on the bed. He was down to his boxers./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Are you ok? Are you sure about this?" Shane asked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex nodded her head. He slowly unhooked her bra and took it off, then he slid her panties off. He stopped to look at her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""You're so beautiful." He whispered./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"He leaned down and began kissing her neck. Shane slowly made his way down to her breasts. Cupping one while kissing the other. He took her throbbing nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Alex arched her back in response. His free hand slowly made it's way down to her hips. He ran his hand back up to her breast. He kissed his way down her stomach, around her belly button, and down to her pelvis. He kissed her thighs, slowly opened her legs, and kissed her inner thighs. His mouth found it's way to her and she moaned in response. He put two fingers inside her and twisted in and out while he licked and sucked./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Alex grabbed his hair and thrust in to him, matching his thrusts in and out. He looked up at her as she arched her back and moaned. Shane brought her to climax and he kept working on her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""Please stop." Alex whimpered repeatedly as she shook./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;"Shane came back up and kissed her. "You taste good." He said. As they kissed, Alex slid his boxers off and sat up. She made her way down to his penis and took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down. Shane gently grabbed her hair and looked down at her as she looked up at him. He thrust his hips in time with her mouth. Shane felt he was close so he stopped her and brought her up to kiss her. They kissed for a few minutes before he picked her up and put her back against the wall. He entered her and she hissed. He filled her up. He slowly thrust in and out as they kissed. She moaned softly in to his mouth. His pace quickened and then he stopped. He carried Alex back to the bed and laid her down. Shane used his knee to open her legs and once again entered her. He gently thrust in and out, taking his time. Alex wrapped her arms and legs around him as she kissed him. She thrust in to him matching his pace. Shane quickened his pace and she moaned in to his mouth. Alex then threw her head back and arched her back. Shane kissed her neck and soon Alex came. He could feel her drench his cock with her juices. Soon after Shane came and buried his head in her neck. Their breathing was ragged and they clung to each other./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I love you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in to him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal;""I love you too." Alex said breathlessly./p 


End file.
